The present invention relates to a mirror assembly and, more particularly, to an improved mirror assembly for an automotive vehicle.
In vehicle design, meeting aerodynamics and wind noise requirements is increasingly important, as well it is further desirable that a vehicle be capable of meeting occupant comfort requirements. In meeting both requirements, the design and placement of external components on an outer surface of a vehicle play a significant role.
Generally speaking, external components disposed on an outer surface of a vehicle, e.g., a side view mirror assembly, tend to adversely affect aerodynamics and increase passenger compartment noise. Accordingly efforts are made to design external components in conformance with the generally streamlined external surface of a vehicle.
The side view mirror assembly presents an aerodynamic design challenge because the mirror assembly not only has to be mounted on an outer surface of the vehicle, but must extend away from the surface to give the occupant a desired view behind the vehicle. In addition, side view mirrors assemblies are typically disposed at an angle to the vehicle body, as well as provide an adjustment mechanism to accommodate the varying viewing angle of different occupants.
The angular relationship of the mirror assembly to the body in combination with the distance the mirror assembly is typically disposed from the vehicle surface tends to create wind noise. Specifically, forward movement of the vehicle creates air flow over the external surface of the vehicle and over the side view mirror assembly. Generally speaking, this air flow creates wind noise due to the fact that the side view mirror assembly interrupts the flow of air over the vehicle surface and causes a turbulent flow of air behind the mirror assembly. Conventional mirror assemblies mitigate the effect of the air flow around the side view mirror assembly by including an external shell to redirect the air flow behind the mirror generally toward the vehicle body but away from the occupant to reduce the noisy condition.
The external shell of a conventional mirror assembly generally includes a hemispherical shape surrounding the mirror itself and serves to cut through the air flow and reduce wind noise. The hemispherical shape typically extends over the length of the leading edge of the mirror up to the opening of a mirror recess. Because the mirror is disposed at an angular relationship to the occupant the air flow is redirected at an angle generally towards the surface of the vehicle and often reacts against a surface of the vehicle generally rearward of the side view mirror. In this manner, the noise caused by the air flowing over the external shell of the side view mirror bypasses the mirror recess and often reduces the wind noise experienced by the occupant.
Current side view mirror assemblies further include a mirror flag for attachment to a vehicle, whereby the mirror flag joins the side view mirror assembly generally at the base of the mirror and connects to the vehicle body. Conventional mirror flags are often attached to the vehicle at the junction of the door glass frame and the door body and include a sweeping surface disposed between the side view mirror assembly and the vehicle and a triangular shaped portion attached to the vehicle. Mirror flags further cooperate with the generally hemispherical surface of the side view mirror assembly to facilitate movement of the air flow over the side view mirror and away from the mirror recess to a location on the vehicle body generally behind the occupant. In this manner, mirror flags typically assist in redirecting the air flow caused by the moving vehicle generally towards the door and away from the mirror recess.
Conventional side view mirror assemblies and mirror flags, while preventing air flow from entering the mirror recess and reducing wind noise, do not completely satisfy the problem of wind noise caused by the flow of air over the side view mirror assembly. Specifically, conventional side view mirror assemblies and mirror flags generally suffer from the fact that the air flow is forced to flow towards the vehicle where it often contacts other external components such as door handles and weather stripping. Air flow contact with these external components creates additional wind noise. This condition is usually worsened, for example, when the front door glass is down and the door B-pillar is exposed. In this situation, the B-pillar acts as a pocket to catch the air flow from the side view mirror, thus creating pulsation of the passenger compartment air cavity. The noise caused by the pulsation is referred to as buffeting.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a mirror assembly for use on an external surface of a vehicle having a mirrored surface disposed in an external shell and a mirror flag operably connected to the external shell for attachment to an external surface of a vehicle. The mirror flag includes at least one spoiler disposed between the external shell and the mirror flag for directing air flow caused by forward movement of the vehicle. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a plurality of spoilers can be employed. Specifically, the at least one spoiler serves to direct the air flow both away from the mirror assembly as well as the vehicle surface, resulting in improved window-down buffeting and reduced turbulence.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.